Membrane's Other Daughter
by IheartZimwithallmyheart15
Summary: Kat Membrane's mother has just died and she is forced to go live with a father, a brother, and a sister whom she's never met before. How does she adapt to her new family? R&R! T for death and other things in future chappies...
1. Chapter 1

__

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

12-year-old Kat Membrane stood in front of the grave. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, her hazel eyes were leaking tears, and she was pale as a ghost except for the mascara running down her face. Her bangs fell, covering her right eye. She was wearing a long, black, dress and black high-heeled shoes. She watched as her deaceased mother was lowered into the ground. The preacher, Brother Greg, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kat, the taxi's ready hun." He said, gazing at her. His pale blue eyes showed compassion and his white hair trembled along with the rest of his body. He was 70 years old, and was quite notorious in the town. The taxi was supposed to take her to Springfield, Illinois, a four and a half hour drive away from Louiville, Kentucky. Kat wiped her tears away and smiled at the man.

"Thanks, Brother Greg. For everything." She said. She threw her rose in the grave, and then walked towards the taxi as she folded her arms and tears rolled down her cheeks. During the taxi ride, Kat was quiet as she thought. She was leaving her home to go to live with her father, a man who didn't even know her brother and sister existed and she wasn't so sure he remembered her either. She knew her brother and sister's names, but she had never seen or met them. She hadn't ever met her father either, which just made her feel all the more unwelcome. Before she knew it, they were already almost an hour away. She pulled out her notebook and began to write more in her story. She had written twwenty pages by the time the taxi stopped. She quickly put her notebook back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The Taxi cab driver already had her bags on the sidewalk as she got out. A boy who looked to be about 13 walked out of the house. He had his hair in a scythe like style, he wore a blue t-shirt with a neutral smiley face on it, a black trench coat, black jeans and black boots. His eyes were the color of caramel. He paid the taxi driver and as soon as he did, the man was gone. The guy looked at me for a minute, then smiled.

"You must be Kat. I'm your brother, Dib." He said, sticking his hand out. She shook his hand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kat. It's nice to finally meet you." She said as he grabbed her bags. Her other stuff had already been sent here and unpacked.

"Come on in. I'll let you get changed and then I'll show you around, and then I'll introduce you to Gaz." He said as they walked in. He walked up the stairs, her heavy bags making him go very _very _slow.

"I can take something, Dib. It-"

"Nonsense." He said as they walked into a white room. There was a bed, a dresser, and a chest of drawers. The floor was black hardwood. He set her bags down. "This is your room, Dad said you could paint it whatever color you liked." Kat nodded.

"Erm...who am I supposed to tell when I figure out what color I want it?" She asked. Dib laughed.

"Well, you can tell me and I'll call the painters." He said after a few minutes. Kat thought for a few seconds.

"Mmkay. I want a deep shade of green."

"Emrald?"

"Yeah." Kat said. He nodded.

"I'll go call them while you get changed." He said. Kat nodded and he walked out. Kat quickly got changed into a black mini skirt and a blue tank top. When he came back a few minutes later, Dib showed her around the house and then took her to the living room. A little girl who looked like she was about ten years old sat on the couch, playing a video game. Her violet har was straight, and she wore a purple dress, skull necklace, and black boots. Dib walked over, and closed her game.

"Gaz, Kat is here. Be polite and say hi to her." Gaz folded her arms and looked away from Kat and Dib.

"I don't have to." She said.

"Gaz, as your older brother I have authority over you when Dad's not home and I am TELLING you, not ASKING you to be polite for ONE NIGHT. That can't be to impssible for you!" He snapped. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Gaz..." He warned. She turned and looked at Kat.

"Hi." She said in a tone that said she obviously did not give a crap about the fact her mother just died and her sister she'd never seen before was going to be living with them now. Kat politely smiled.

"Hey sis! I like your outfit, it's cute." Gaz growled in response and turned her video game back on. Dib yet again shut it off.

"No. Dad will be here in an hour for family night, and it will be Kat's turn to pick where we eat. Until Dad gets here, I wanna spend a little time with Kat and I am going to force you to do the same." One of her eyes opened as she looked at Dib, and then she opened both to roll her eyes again and smacked him.

"I. Don't. Care." She said. He shook his head.

"Then I want you to clean your room. Kat's gonna have to stay with you for a few days-" He was interrupted when she smacked him again.

"Why can't she stay with _you_?" She snarled.

"Because I am a guy, she is a girl, your a girl. It makes more sense for her to stay with you."

"I do not care. She can sleep on the street for all I care." Kat stood there, mouth agape.

"Fine Gaz, if you're gonna be such a brat about it she can stay with me. Now take your gameslave and go to your room, I dont wanna hear a peep from you until dad gets here." Dib said with a sigh. Gaz did as she was told. Kat felt tears rolling down her face.

"I-I knew I would be a bother around here." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Gaz is like that to everyone. Don't worry about it." Dib said as he sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"What's Dad like?" Kat asked.

"He's a scientist, he's always at work, I've never seen his whole face, and he isn't all touchy feely. I don't think he's hugged me or Gaz in our entire lifetime." Kat nodded.

"So I get the point you're the only person in this family that cares about anybody." She said. It was Dib's turn to nod.

"What was mom like?" Dib asked. Kat looked at the floor.

"She was sweet, kind, loving, never once missed anything, even if it was a silly volleyball practicce. She would even come to Academic team matches. We had enough to get by. It wasn't much, but it was enough. She made sure I had good holidays and let me have friends over whenever. She'd always pick me up from school as soon as the bell rang and never once gave it second thoughts." Kat said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dib smiled.

"You've lived a better life than we have." Dib said. Kat smiled and a few minutes later, they heard a car pull up.

"Dad's here." Dib siad as he stood up and unlocked the door. He sat back down on the couch and Dib put his arm around Kat again. Professor Membrane walked in soon after. Kat looked up a little and clutched Dib's trench coat tightly, she never thought she'd be so nervous. Dib chuckled a bit under his breath. Kat paled as Professor Membrane walked over to her. He sat down next to her on the couch and Dib kind of looked to the side.

"I'll go get Gaz." He said as he stood up and left Kat and Membrane alone.

"Hi." She said after a few minutes.

"Hi." He said. He stared at her.

"You look just like your grandmother." He told her. She nodded.

"Mom told me." She said as Dib and Gaz walked in. You could tell Membrane was smiling. He looked back to Kat.

"So where are we going tonight?" He asked.

"Umm...How about Bloatys?" She said. That was the only resturant she knew of in this town.

"Alrightie then, lets go." Membrane said as he followed his children outside. Kat's stomach did a few backflips.

'_Lets NOT go.'_ She said as she got in the front seat.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter one!_


	2. Chapter 2

__

_OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I LOVE YALL! Mmkay here's the second chappie!_

* * *

Kat sat next to Dib, across from Membrane who was sitting next to Gaz in the booth. They had ordered a meat-lovers pizza, and were now waiting on their order and drinks.

"So Kat, tell me, how've you been?" Professor Membrane asked her. Gaz and Dib rolled their eyes, that's not something you ask your long lost daughter. Kat started playing with her napkin, a habit she had when she got nervous.

"F-fine." She said.

**_BAM! CRASH!_**

"DIB HYOOMAN!" A loud voice boomed. The family turned, and saw a short, green kid with lilac eyes and a cowlick hairstyle. He held a large bazooka, and it was apparent he had made the huge hole in the wall.

'What the foo?' Kat thought, giving him her weird look.

"Go home Zim." Dib said, rolling his eyes. Zim shrugged and Nazi walked out of the resturant. Kat couldn't help but wish for him to come back.

"Um...wow." Kat said, turning back to her father.

"That's just Zim. He's a moron." Gaz said, playing her game. Kat nodded. The pizza and drinks came, and they ate in silence.

After dinner, they went home, Kat took a shower and went to bed. At least the next day was Saturday, she would have more time to explore the city.

And as she fell asleep, only one thing was on her mind.

Who was Zim really?

* * *

Reviews make me really happy. Yup.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE! I LOVE YALL! Mmkay here's the third chappie!_

* * *

Kat sighed as she woke up to the annoying beeping of an alarm.

"Diiib why did you set the alarm on a Saturday?" She whined, putting her pillow over her head. Dib sighed as he turned it off.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"What time is it?" She asked, releasing her hair from her bun and letting her now curly hair fall.

"Three thirty- Gaz must have come in and re-set it." Kat sighed as she looked over at Dib and put her hair back up.

"Dib...I feel kinda awkward asking this...but whenever I wake up this early the only way I can get back to sleep is if I sleep with someone...can I sleep in your bed with you?" She asked quietly. Dib walked over and lifted her chin.

"Kat, you never have to ask. If you ever need to you can come sleep with me." He took her hand and led her over to his bed where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "I know I'm only thirteen, but I am the parental role in this house since dad is never home. If you ever need anything at all please come to me." 'So he was thirteen...' Kat thought. She sighed and they laid down, she was still cuddled into him.

"Night Dib." She mumbled.

"Night, Kat." Dib said, stroking her cheek.

*~DJ turn me up~*

Kat woke up and sat straight up. Dib was no where to be seen and the sun was behind the clouds- that was good. She loved stormy weather.

She changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and an emerald green tank top. She slipped into a black pair of flip flops with green straps and walked out of the house.

"I'll be back later." She said to a very annoyed Gaz who was sitting on the couch.

"Whatever." She said. Kat ignored her and walked to the park. She sat on an empty bench.

"Come ON Gir, the squirrel is GONE." She heard an annoyed person say. She looked over and saw Zim, angrily tapping his foot while a green dog started to cry.

"Gir..." Zim warned. Kat walked over to Zim, a smile on her face.

"Hi! My name's Kat. I saw you yesterday when you blew a hole through the wall at Bloaty's." She said, offering her hand. Zim shakily took it.

"I am the greatness that is ZIM!" He said, shaking her hand. "Zim saw you yesterday sitting with the Dib-Filthy, the Dib-Sister, and their Parental UNIT! Why was Kat sitting with them?" Kat looked a little stunned...he was a little weird but he seemed friendly.

"Oh, um my mother died recently and their my family, I was sent here to live with them. Gaz and Dad hate me already, though." He scoffed.

"Those hyooman filthies." Kat smiled.

"Your funny, we should hang out sometime." Zim smiled.

"Zim would like that." Kat shook his hand again and looked at her watch.

"I have to go, I have to eat breakfast by at least 10:30 or I get cranky. See ya!" She said, walking off. She walked to McDonald's and got herself some breakfast, ate, and walked out. She walked around town for a little bit and was then stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder.

"KAT?" Dib yelled when she turned around. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Dib, I-"

"Don't you even dare try to run away again!" She gave him a puzzled look.

"I didn't run away, I was exploring the city! Who told you I ran away?"

"Gaz said you- oh tell me why I believed her?" He said, slapping his face with his hand.

"I don't know." Kat said with a shrug.

"Let's just go home." Dib said, keeping and arm around her shoulders and walking home. She put her arms around his waist-she felt like she had known him her whole life and she loved him alot.

"Why didn't mom take you to?" She mumbled. She felt him shrug.

"I wish she would have." She nodded.

"I love you." She said. He squeezed her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too sis." She smiled as they walked into the house. The heat had been turned off and it was cold. Kat got goosebumps and snuggled into Dib. He turned the heat on and they went back to the couch. She sat in his lap and he held her as she tried to get warm. Gaz walked in.

"Big baby." She said. Dib gave her an evil glare.

"It's not her fault she's freezing."

"Ugh! Your acting like she's an angel! One bad thing happens and then she's crawling to us! She chose mom, she should have stayed there! I hate her! She's such a home wrecker!" Kat stiffened a little in Dib's lap and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. What had she done to get Gaz that mad at her? And she was three! Of course she chose mom, most girls do!

"GAZ! She is our sister! Try to be a little nicer!" Dib yelled at Gaz while wiping Kat's tears away with his thumbs.

"NO! I HATE HER, YOU, AND DAD AND I WISH YOU ALL WOULD JUST DIE!" Kat's tears turned into quiet sobs as Gaz walked over and slapped her.

"Go back to where you came from, you disgrace for a sister!" Dib smacked Gaz's hand away and stood, and walked off to his and Kat's room.

"When you are ready to apologise you can come get me!" As soon as Dib closed and locked the door Kat started crying freely.

"Aww Kat it's okay kiddo." He said, hugging her close and sitting down. He started to slowly rock her. "It's alright kiddo." He cooed at her.

* * *

_Reviews make me really happy. Yup. I made this one longer!_


	4. New Dad, New Home

__

__

Aww I love yall, and I'm the type who likes to keep it sweet. Belive me, the moments are going to get sweeter. And you guys will see more of Kat's past in this chappie!

* * *

Kat sniffled as she calmed down. She rubbed the cheek that Gaz had smacked. Dib rubbed it so it wouldn't hurt as badly. For the rest of the day, they stayed there and talked about anything and everything. As Kat was falling alseep, she mumbled something Dib could just barely make out.

"I love you daddy." And then she was asleep. Dib froze.

She had just called him _daddy_. He then relaxed-he felt loved.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said, kissing her on the forehead and cheeks. He saw a small smile on her lips but it soon vansihed. He really did love her and would do anything to protect her. A few hours later, just as he was starting to fall asleep, she screamed. She shot up, drenched in sweat and and crying. Dib gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay baby it's alright." He cooed, rocking her. She calmed down a little and snuggled close to him.

"I'm sorry I called you daddy-" He cut her off.

"I don't mind, you can call me that anytime." He said, a soft smile on his face. She hugged him.

"Dib just get out." We heard from the doorway. It was Gaz.

"Fine. If thats the way you want it." He said. He stood, still holding me. "We'll_ both _leave." He walked out the door and into the rain. It was cold rain.

"Sorry baby." He cooed. They ran to the nearest hotel, He told them they were Professor Membrane's children and they gave the children a cheap room for free.

As soon as Dib got them in the room, Kat wiggled out of his arms.

"I'm hungry." She moaned. Dib sighed.

"I know, I am too." He said.

"Well what are we gonna do now? We have no money and we can't stay here forever. Dad will come." Kat said. Dib nodded.

"You're right. We'll stick it out for a few days and move, okay?" Dib said, cupping her face in his hand. He kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be alright." He said, pulling her close and rubbing her back. She hugged him back and then fell asleep. She started to dream about when her parents split.

_A three year old Kat sat at a small table with a four year old Dib. They were coloring and everything was fine until the heard a loud crash. A two year old Gaz started wailing but no one payed attention. A very Distraught woman who looked to be about 28 ran down the stairs, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"It is OVER, Dermon!" She yelled at Professor Membrane. He looked angry. She turned to her children._

_"Come on kids get in the car." She said._

_"Kira you cannot take all of them." Dermon Membrane told his soon to be ex-wife._

_"I know I can't, Dermon!" She shouted. She looked over at Kat and Dib. Dib was to shocked to move, he and Kat were both cying. "Will you come to mommy?" She asked the toddlers. Kat ran over and hugged her tightly. Kira picked her daughter up and opened her arm up for one more child. Dermon advanced on her. She shook her head, ran out the door, and left._

_They never saw Dermon, Dib, or Gaz again._

Kat woke up with a slight whimper. She had been tucked into a bed, and she didn't see Dib anywhere. She heard a shower running, and guessed thats where he was. It turned off as she sat up. Dib walked out a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey Kitten." He said, walking over and hugging her. "You've been asleep for a good five hours." She hugged him back, smiling at the nickname.

"I'm wide awake now." She said. "And starving." She commented as her stomach rumbled. Dib sighed as his rumbled too.

"I really hate to say this, but we just might have to go stay with Zim." Kat looked up at him.

"As long as he has food and a place to stay I do not care."

"Well...he may not let us stay but we'll just have to try." Dib said. Kat nodded as they got ready and left. They walked to Zim's house, Dib knocked, and a little silver robot answered the door.

"HIYA BIG HEAD!"

"My head isn't big!" Dib shouted.

"GIR! Who is at the- Oh. The Dib-Stink. Hi." Kat sighed.

"Zim, we just got kicked out. Can we stay here?" Kat asked. Zim nodded and stepped aside.

"Come on in." He said.

* * *

_I love reviews. They make me happy._


	5. Chapter 5

_First off, I love all of your guys reviews! Second, I am so glad you guys are sticking with me! I just started 8th grade, and I love it, but I have been a little busy with a lot of things. And omg my new teacher is giving Guitar and Singing lessons! I'm definately taking both! I doubt you guys care about that though so on with the show!_

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. My life is really starting to SUCK. My sister and father hate me, my mother died, and now I'm sitting on a couch with nothing but the clothes on my back. I'm just glad Zim is letting my brother and I stay. I mean...I've gathered the fact that my brother and Zim are enimies, and that they would like to rip the other apart. But I'm guessing their setting aside their differences, now that they have to live together. I heard Zim sigh in the kitchen.

"Dib I don't know-"

"Zim just trust me okay? You'll feel a lot better if you do."

"Still Dib-"

"Your Tallest will kill you if you don't."

"I know but-"

"Zim."

"Oh fine. But um there's a tiny problem."

"And what is that tiny problem?"

"You'd have to gie me the shot." Hm? Shot?

"Uh...Can't you just stick it in your arm..."

"It goes in my...um...Sqeedily Spooch."

"So basically in your stomach?"

"...Yes..."

"Well where's the darn thing?" I walked to the kitchen and saw Zim hand him something. This could be...interesting...

* * *

Zim's POV

I handed him the darn thing. He motioned for me to stand up, and I reluctantly did so. He bent me over the table backwards.

"ZIM DOES NOT LIKE THIS!" He lifted my shirt up and stuck me with the needle.

"OW! YOU HURT ZIM, DIB STINKY!" He pulled it out and let me go.

"Zim chill! At least I didn't slice you open!" He said, irritated. "Acting like such a baby about it..."

I gave him a glare and growled.

"Stupid pig smellie..." I muttered.

* * *

Kat's POV

I smiled a little and then went back to the couch. Dib walked in a few minutes later carrying a glass of ice water. He handed it to me.

"Here ya go sweeite. Don't give me that look you need to drink it." I started to drink as he smiled. "There ya go. Gir will be here with some tacos soon."

Gir? Who was...Gir?

"Who's Gir?" I asked. Just then a little green and black dog walked in.

"That's Gir." Dib said as Gir wiggled out of the doggy suit...and then a little robot with blue eyes stood there. He held a bag of Tacos.

"HIYA BIG HEAD!" He said with an insane smile.

Oh Lord...I gotta live with that thing?

* * *

Since Gir was made from Garbage, I was thinking the G stood for Garbage. Does anyone else think that?

(I'll give you a muffin if you agree...)

And find out what Dib put in Zim in the next chapter!


	6. Apology

_K peoples, I thought I should say I meant no offense to Gir Lovers in the last chappie. Again, sorry!_

_Thank you alll for the reviews, I shall do a little chappie so I won't Technically be breaking the rules._

* * *

I smiled as Gir handed me two tacos. I quickly ate them and then rubbed my stomach.

"Ugh...that was the best thing I've had today...Yet I am still soo hungry..." I moaned. Dib smiled and took a seat next to me, and pulled me close.

"I know honey and I'm sorry, but this is the best we can do for right now." Gir got up on the couch and sat next to me. I smiled at him. Maybe he wouldnt be so bad at all.

* * *

Yes...tiny tidbit...


	7. Chapter 7

_Keep reviewing peeps! _

* * *

I snuggled up to Dib and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was 6:30. Time to get ready for skool. I woke Dib up.

"Daddy It's time to get up. We need to get ready for skool." I said with a yawn.

"We're not going, I'm sick and you have a fever." He said, sitting up. "Zim offered us rooms if you wanna lie down."

I hadn't realized it, but I really wasnt feeling my best. I nodded and followed him to my room. It was simple, 2 purple walls and 2 red walls with black carpet and a purple bed, but it would do.

"Thanks." I mummbled, and I walked over and fell asleep. I could feel Dib's smile on me as he closed the door with a soft 'click'.

"I love you..." I mummbled even lower.

About six hours later, I was rudely awoken by the meanest sister in the world. The covers were ripped off of me and all the lights were on, complete with the window being open. I threw my hands over my face, it literally hurt my eyes!

"WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK, GAZ?" I screamed at her which made my throat hurt.

"You have to come back. Dad is mad at me-"

My room door swung open.

"Gaz, leave her alone." A very stern voice said. I reconized it as Dib's. "Dad can be mad at you all he wants, but we are not going back to that mad house. Leave now and don't come back." he told her, glaring at her. It must have scared her because she left. I sat up a little and kept my hands on my face.

"Ugh...I need it DARK..." I moaned.

"Okay kiddo." He said. I heard him shut the light off and close the window.

"Thanks." I mummbled, anuggling back under my covers. I felt him gently kiss my cheek and then go back to his room.

Sleep felt great. Hopefully, I wouldn't be so rudely interrupted this time.

* * *

It was not pretty when Zim came home. He threw off his wig and contacts, and sat down on the couch. ZI was a little wierded out by the fact he was an alien, but I got over that because I noticed something strange.

His skin wasn't all that green anymore. It had actually gotten kind of...pale...

There was the tiniest hint of hair on his head.

His antenae had gotten shorter and were more like stubbs than antenae.

And most of all...

There were the tiniest hints of ears.

What had been in that shot?

I didn't ask because I felt it better not too and walked to the kitchen.

Someone had gone shopping, because the kitchen was STOCKED. I made some popcorn. And since I hadn't had any in a while, it was pretty darn good.

Zim was still sitting on the couch, arms folded and SULKING.

Hey, I was happy. He'll get over whatever he needs to.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews! PLEASE CONTINUE!_


End file.
